When The Love Dies
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Amar...es más difícil que matar, eso es algo que el profesor Membrana conoce muy bien. Porque el amor puede llevar a la obsesion, el desamor , la tragedia y puede traer consigo mucho sufrimiento.


**Disclaimer: IZ No me pertenece es de su respectivo creador Jhonen Vazquez, yo solo quiero jugar un poco con sus personajes.**

**Summary: Amar...es más difícil que matar, eso es algo que el profesor Membrana conoce muy bien. Porque el amor puede llevar a la obsesion, el desamor , la tragedia y puede traer consigo mucho sufrimiento.**

**Pairing: Profesor Membrana/OC**

* * *

_Quién no se ha llevado una decepción con alguien que ama?_

_¿Quién no ha tenido que derramar lágrimas?,_

_o lo que es peor derramarlas hacia dentro, sin que nadie lo sepa._

La había visto un par de veces en el año. en la escuela, en la cafetería, cuando cruzaba la calle para partir hacia su destino lo único que podía ver era su larga cabellera morada meciéndose al compás del viento.

La primera vez que hablaron fue un caluroso día de junio, las clases ya habían terminado y el era el último en salir del aula, se encamino a casa tan pronto como sus pies se lo permitieron, hasta que la encontró.

Sentada en el rincón más alejado del pasillo con sus manos cubriéndole la cara y pequeños hilos de sangre salían de sus muñecas, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco con sigilo para no abrumarla, ella levanto la mirada y ahí todo empezó, lo que no pudo observar, fue el libro de ocultismo que sobresalía de su chaqueta.

La buscaba fuera de los horarios de clases, hablaban por teléfono cuando por alguna razón no podían saber del otro, arreglaban reuniones con fachada estudiantil para poder estar cerca el uno del otro.

Y así pasaron los años, entre libros, estudio, conocimiento,observación, anhelos y sueños que empezaban a tomar forma.

Después de la Universidad no tardaron en irse a vivir juntos, empezar a formar sus propios caminos como pareja: él un futuro científico y ella una excepcional catedrática de Historia...con gustos por lo paranormal.

Hasta que un día la tragedia sucedió...

Ya no recuerda, la hora, el día o lo que estaba haciendo en el momento exacto, en su mente solo puede observar como la mujer que hacia pocos meses se había convertido en su esposa, yacía en el suelo sin vida en el centro de un pentagrama con un corte profundo en su garganta el cual hacía extender grandes ríos de sangre que delineaban su esbelta figura, su piel estaba más pálida que cuando vivía, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y sus labios y rostro tenían una expresión de horror que nunca pudo expresar, al lado del cuerpo se encontraba el libro que los había acompañado a ambos desde que se conocieron.

Lo tomo con delicadeza, como si fuera la una frágil pieza de cristal...era un libro de ritos paranormales, sus ojos mostraron un atisbo de furia, el eco del sonido al caer resonó por varios segundos.

Una nota había caído de el decía:_ Perdóname por favor Perdóname_ era escrita en tinta roja, fresca justo como la sangre de ella que ahora adornaba el piso de su apartamento.

Marco al 911 y dio una última mirada llena de decepción y tristeza al cuerpo de la mujer que había amado...y salio sin decir ni una sola palabra.

.

.

.

Han pasado ya tres años de aquella tragedia, ahora él es un gran científico de renombre, todo el mundo le conoce por el gran invento de la tostadora, y los grandes avances que el ha hecho. y por un segundo se detiene a analizar que C.I.E.N.C.I.A R.E.A.L No se hubiera podido concretar si no hubiera sido por la muerte de ella.

Para superar este trágico hecho que marco su vida puso todo su empeño en la ciencia, pero sabía que tarde o temprano el envejecería, por lo tanto tenia que tener un sucesor.

Fue así como su proyecto secreto de tantos años dio al fin sus frutos, los tubos de ensayo contenían las muestras de embriones sacados de su propio ADN y combinándolo con el de ella, dio inicio a los experimentos Dib y Gazlene.

"Así lo hubiera querido ella" susurro a la nada antes de volver a enfocarse en su nuevo proyecto.

* * *

**Esto es solo una de tantas ideas que tengo en mente, en parte es para explicar una teoría que dice que Dib y Gaz son clones del Profesor Membrana, pero al final la inspiración ganó y el resultado fue esto.**


End file.
